


電競 殼花《Happier》

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 殼花《Happier》

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

Yeah, you look happier, you do.

 

這句話李相赫一直藏在心底沒有說出來。他告訴自己，好好享受這個星期，好好享受最後這十天，好好的沉浸在他那樣的笑容之中。

 

你看起來快樂多了。

韓王浩，你看起來快樂多了，真的。

 

這句話，李相赫一直反反覆覆在心底唸過一遍又一遍。韓王浩直播大笑的時候，李相赫想一遍；韓王浩對著路過的哥哥招呼的時候，李相赫想一遍；韓王浩戳翻隊友還笑鬧著四處怪人的時候，李相赫想一遍；韓王浩睡前跟大家說晚安的時候，李相赫想一遍；韓王浩睡過頭起床賴在床上不願意走的時候，李相赫想一遍。

往而復返，生生不止。

11月10號的時候，韓王浩遇到了老虎的兩位哥哥，發現對面是宋京浩以及金鍾仁，還未通話前，他就聽見韓王浩的哈哈大笑。李相赫現在已經想不起來當時自己到底做了什麼，只記得自己眼前是電腦螢幕，看見周遭環境的所有樣子，卻覺得一切蒼白。 

『哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，在對面呢！』 

他聽見宋京浩和金鍾仁發出的各種奇異生物的聲音，自帶語音效果，自帶聲光效果，逗的韓王浩笑得東倒西歪。他聽見那兩個吵吵鬧鬧的人嘰嘰喳喳，聽見宋京浩說他太大聲了他的隊友快哭了，聽見金鍾仁連連的髒話。

他聽見明明什麼事都沒有卻笑開懷的韓王浩說，啊，好像玩了五場一樣，累死了。 

『啊，太好了。』韓王浩說。 

李相赫摘下眼鏡雙手掩面，他努力的呼吸，輕輕地告訴自己慢慢吸氣，再慢慢吐氣。他謹慎小心的，長長呼了一口顫抖的氣，到了最後只感覺自己胸腔、腹腔、全身上下再也沒有氣，胃也只剩下隱隱作痛的感覺。 

他渾身毛孔都細小的發顫，他嚥下口水，感覺自己喉頭發緊，灼痛難耐。良久才發出一道低沉沉的呻吟，像是從整個人生最深淵的地方刨挖出來的聲音，但始終只有自己聽見。

王浩啊，你看起來真快樂。

從那天開始，李相赫告訴自己，他不需要考慮任何其他事物，他只需要在乎韓王浩的笑容就夠了。

 

 

這些都是很理想的說法，一直到某天吃飯，韓王浩難得任性的指著他碗裡某個東西，脆生生的鬧著說要吃，李相赫心思一起便想逗逗他，面無表情的說：「為什麼要吃我的。」

「因為是你的我才說要吃的嘛！」

 

『為什麼碰我的戒指？』

『因為是你的我才碰的啊。』

 

李相赫彷彿被拖到很深很深的池子裡，耳邊嗡嗡作響卻什麼都聽不真切，他奮力朝著波光嶙峋的水面撲騰，他期待水面上等著他的應該是韓王浩。

無法呼吸實在太痛苦了，這無人得知的苦楚使得李相赫遲遲沒有回應韓王浩。 

看著沒有說話似乎也不像要同意的李相赫，韓王浩噘了噘嘴，如同以往一般乖巧的沒強求，只在嘴上不饒人的碎語著，隨後便只吃著自己的東西，也不真的介意的模樣。 

「唉古，哥真是的，我都要走了就讓我一下嘛。」

他覺得對自己說過的那些，什麼只需要在乎韓王浩的笑容就夠了這種鬼話，那全都是屁。

李相赫感覺自己快死了，他覺得好委屈。

 

Oh, ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you.  
But ain’t nobody need you like I do.

 

他後來找不到一個很恰當的時機把韓王浩想吃的給他，直到那天最後大家回訓練室時，都沒人注意到李相赫碗裡那塊動也沒動的食物，就這樣靜靜冷了涼了，過沒多久被餐館老闆收走丟進廚餘桶了。 

因為那些話都是屁話，所以李相赫開始放任自己流於隨意而負面偏激的思考。 

李相赫總共毀了兩次韓王浩的夢，他覺得自己正在毀第三次。第一次在2016年紐約麥迪遜廣場，第二次在今年北京國家體育場。

至於第三次，李相赫覺得自己的存在就是第三次，或者說每一次。他想起宋京浩那句直接又毫不掩飾的關心：『王浩啊，你的聲音怎麼這樣？難道有什麼煩惱嗎？』

或是金鍾仁吵吵鬧鬧的喊：『啊王浩真的長大了啊啊──』，還有蔣范賢那樣自然的幫他打領帶，李書行默許韓王浩突然跳去他背上。

這些他都不會做，也做不到。

李相赫的驕傲是英雄聯盟，是三座冠軍，是SKT王朝，只要李相赫一日還是Faker，所有人都要聞風喪膽兢兢業業。SKT僅是個商業戰隊，於它而言，選手是個職業，不是個人，它只管成績，如果成績不達標那就揮著鞭子驅趕人去達標，如果其他人都做得到，那你也該做的到。

韓王浩本是做得到的，只要不逼他，他自己就可以逼自己做到。他是那種會給自己壓力的人，在別人不知道的地方自卑著，因此也比任何人都在乎自己的表現。他需要的僅僅是有人全然的相信他，讓他知道只要他想這麼做，就放手去做，相信他能做好。

所以當別人開始懷疑他不能做到最好，韓王浩就會開始懷疑自己，當他開始害怕未來的時候，就進而影響了當下的表現。

當一個選手開始害怕比賽，還有什麼比這更天崩地裂的事嗎？

李相赫想對所有人說：可不可以不要對他感到失望，韓王浩這種人，他只會比你們先對自己感到失望。

SKT不會懂，也不覺得需要懂，作為一個企業它們需要的是能夠被塑造成它們想要的模板的員工，而不需要不能適應的固執的人。這本來也不是什麼問題，企業之所以能生存，它仰賴的就是這種從業方式。

只是李相赫離不開SKT，又改變不了SKT，即使他離開SKT了，任何戰隊也只會把他當作是第一的投資對象，只要他在。而且英雄聯盟確實是他的驕傲，這個戰隊從選手、後勤到整個環境資源都是最能取勝的，他沒有道理走。

所以走的人是韓王浩，他將去到一個不知道實力夠不夠的隊伍，而個性使然，韓王浩從不是一個會主動下指令的人，如果他要能成為一個可以撐起隊伍的人，那他需要龐大而且孤注一擲的信任，揮霍盡一切的投資可能慘敗無數次的他。

在他渾身傷痕後，發現身上再也沒有一刀能下手的地方，那韓王浩終將成為傳奇。

李相赫不想輸，但他又不想成為讓韓王浩受傷的人；李相赫想讓他笑，但他本身的存在又那樣尷尬而遙遠。

他覺得委屈極了。

韓王浩從來不是李相赫輸的理由，但李相赫是韓王浩壓力的源頭。

令他受苦的另一件事是，韓王浩是李相赫快樂的理由，這件事一天又一天，蝕他的心又噬他的骨。當然他快樂的理由很多，天梯打得好、比賽打得好、回家和家人相聚很好、被粉絲支持很好，並不是失去韓王浩了，李相赫的快樂就消失了。

只是人生在世，你會遇見一種人，因為他真的很好，長得好、性格好、對人好，只要在他身邊你就覺得什麼都好，你也想把這世上所有最好的，通通都給他。這種人，除了「好」這個字以外，你都不知道該怎麼形容他才對。

之於李相赫，韓王浩就是那種人。

為什麼韓王浩是李相赫快樂的理由？因為他好。

 

好得讓他行止失措，愛至癲狂。

 

 

My darling, I am still in love with you.

 

戰隊的大家各個頂著SKT的名號，進行了最後一次聚餐，事後李相赫看照片時，他楞楞盯著那個唯一彎著嘴角比YA的人，從頭皮到腳底泛起一陣又一陣的痠麻感，那種刺刺的、微小而難以忽視的不適。

他扔下手機轉身跑到韓王浩房間，見著韓王浩一邊彎腰整理行李，一邊和誰通著電話，他回頭直起身子看向李相赫的時候，那笑得合不攏嘴的樣子都收不起來。

韓王浩舉著手機沒有說話，但看著他的那雙乾淨眼睛明晃晃在問著，相赫哥，你怎麼啦。啊對了，他的眼睛是會說話的。李相赫已然忘記自己是什麼時候知道這件事的，可能早在韓王浩入SKT前，可能在ROX，也可能在Najin，他記不清。

他突然想說對不起。

李相赫一陣恍神，但是他不知道自己到底做錯什麼。於公於私，他都沒做錯過什麼，但他就是覺得胸前一圈一圈泛麻，麻的像是一抖就能抖出上千萬的碎玻璃，一片捱著一片往他心上插。

韓王浩歪了歪頭看著李相赫衝進他房裡又不說話，覺得眼前這個哥哥其實偶爾會做一些很莫名其妙的事情，他轉了轉身子，原本不打算管他，本來李相赫的心血來潮就是時而有之，有時自己尷尬了就走了。

這個哥哥啊，常常不知道怎麼跟人親近，所以有時會自己尷尬起來，這麼想一想，韓王浩又有些心軟，隨口先掛了電話，回身就漾起暖暖的笑。

「啊，哥，怎麼了怎麼了？」

哼哼，反正我人就是這麼好，相赫哥你怎麼啦，說吧我在呢，最後一次在SKT啦，什麼天大的事都能幫你解決的。韓王浩心想。

「明天走嗎？」

這個哥是來聊天的啊。韓王浩一邊想著，一邊笑著伸手去捉李相赫手臂，一邊說著：「是啊，啊，哥你等我一下。」說完便興匆匆走去另一邊找東西。李相赫並沒有等，倒是抬起腳亦步亦趨的跟著韓王浩在房間裡轉著。

「這麼快嗎？」

「啊，什麼快啊，合約不是到了嗎？到了就該走啦。」

韓王浩回頭，笑嘻嘻地又捉住李相赫的手腕說：「啊，哥，你跟著我幹嘛啊，隨便坐著吧，我找個東西啊。」

李相赫覺得韓王浩搭在自己手上的溫度把自己的心臟燒穿了，他恍惚著，韓王浩是個很自然而然會去親近人的性子，任誰被他觸碰都不會反感，他興頭起來的時候、開心的時候、害羞的時候、情緒高昂的時候都很容易去觸碰別人。

韓王浩最後捉著一隻玩偶遞到李相赫懷裡。

「哥，這個給你。」

「……為什麼？」

「因為我要走啦，你就收下吧！」

「不要。」李相赫已經搞不懂他回的是哪一句了。

「為什麼嘛，快收下啊！」韓王浩又噘起嘴。

「……我收了，你會很快樂嗎？」

韓王浩哈哈大笑起來。

 

「會啊！」

 

李相赫覺得自己心都碎了。他覺得在他往後的人生裡，這句話會跟著他一輩子。他彎著嘴角伸手拿過，掀掀嘴唇，最終仍是沒能說出口。

王浩啊，你看起來快樂多了，真好。

「王浩啊，一切都會變好的。」

韓王浩又笑了，他覺得這個哥哥很難得會口頭上表現溫柔，於是他也溫柔起來，帶著點害羞，又溫暖的看著李相赫。

「是這樣啊。」

 

 

後來李相赫看著螢幕中那個官宣照片，韓王浩穿著新隊服笑咪咪的樣子，眼睫毛長而細碎，明亮又快樂。

「他看起來真快樂。」

裴性雄拍了拍他的肩膀，抓抓臉頰，構思了一下靜靜地說：「你以後也會快樂的啊，比如拿到冠軍的時候嘛。」

「會嗎？」

 

「會啊！」

 

李相赫腦中兀自轟然一響，覺得世界已然頹頹傾倒。

在一片斷垣殘壁中，他頂天立地，微微笑著點頭，靜靜等待螢幕獨自暗去。

 

But I guess you look happier, you do.  
My friend told me one day I’ll feel it too.  
I could try to smile to hide the truth.  
But I know I was happier with you.

 

王浩啊，我又想你了。

 

 

*****

 

 

20171124


End file.
